


candy bar creep show

by luffia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffia/pseuds/luffia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-1 and things fall apart: "I used to be in love with you, you know" Kise says conversationally, face turned towards the window.</p><p>After high school, Kise doesn't so much as quit basketball as he gives it cyanide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy bar creep show

 

There are days when Kise sleeps over, when he wakes up soft and boneless and leaning into Aomine's hand, soaking up his warmth. They stay in and watch shitty shoujos, or curl into each other as they sludge through their respective homework. They order takeout.

If only.

_If only._

 

* * *

 

_10._

Kise's naked in his bed and smoking a cigarette. His hair drips along his neck and sliding a hand over pale skin Aomine can count his ribs. It's times like this when he wonders why Kise never takes him to his place, why he doesn't wash off other people's cologne even when he sees Aomine flinch, at what point it could have been  _starlight_  instead of _just_ _sex_.

"I used to be in love with you, you know" Kise says conversationally, face turned towards the window.

It feels like whiplash, and Aomine fists a hand into the sheets, closes his eyes and screams into his mind  _what the fuck went went wrong then_  Kise's head jerks back, lion eyes drilling into his skull, and he realizes he's voiced his thoughts.

But then Kise laughs around a dimpled smile, and it sounds a little bit hysterical, just a bit like it's about to break into a thousand little pieces.

"Oh, Daiki.  _Everything._ "

 

 

_09._

"I didn't know Dai-chan liked fashion magazines," says Satsuki as she walks out of his kitchen, fingers sifting through the bunch. Kise traitorously smolders at them from one of the covers.

"I don't," Aomine says and throws them into the trash. Satsuki looks at him sadly and he is certain  _she knows–_

 

 

_08._

He takes him to a gala, once.

First Kise has to drag him through the red carpet and Aomine hates every second of it. On the court he may be a panther hungrily stalking his prey, but here? He is little more than a glorified gorilla, awkwardly standing next to Kise; who looks gorgeous with his lustrous, silky hair sleek and pulled back; stunning in the tailored-fit Burberry tux he'll let Aomine rip into later that night because he probably won't wear it ever again.

Aomine pretends for a while until a reporters' sly  _is Ryouta-kun perhaps dating famous college basketball player Aomine Daiki?_ snaps him out of his revery. 

"Ehh? No way!" exclaims Kise, and Aomine grits his teeth as the blonde explains they are long-time friends. _You fucking liar_ , he wants to spit out. _  
_

The place smells like overly expensive fabrics and hypocrisy.  _Kise,_ however, smells like ashes, blackberries and vulnerability; and Aomine slides into his side closer than appropriate, burrows into the hollow of his neck long enough to get the tabloids talking.

 

 

_07._

He bites "Hey stranger," near his ear and Aomine shivers all the way down to his fucking spine. He jumps off the bench and screams that being filthy rich doesn't mean he can do whatever the fuck he wants, and will he please get his ass off the court? Kise smiles harmlessly, licks his lips. "I got VIP tickets! Good luck, Aominecchi. I'll be watching." 

Aomine swallows as Kise saunters off to the stands, tries to remove the sinking feeling that  _stranger_  was probably more appropriate than the age-old nickname.

"Was that Kise Ryouta?" a teammates asks his ace, sounds almost reverent. Aomine beats down the jealous tendrils in his stomach and shrugs.

He wins, of course.

 

 

_06._

They're at his house and they're fucking and it's basically the best thing ever.

The way Kise's back arches is  _breathtaking_.

Except Aomine's too drunk to notice, the buzzing in his ears too loud. Tanned good looks and lapis lazuli eyes, he couldn't give less of a fuck about the boy rolling on top of him, because who gives a damn when he can run his hands down his body instead? He slams his head back, Kise's insides rocking against him viciously.

Aomine's drunk, too drunk, so drunk he'll remember little more than golden hair and molten eyes, ice dancing on the edge of Kise's smile as he dug his fingers into his hips to fuck him hard enough to make the headboard bang against the wall.

 

 

 _05._  

Kise's eyes are covered with the glaze of alcohol and they open wide wide wide when he talks to Aomine, words rolling softly out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Aomine's vision is blurred and his insides are coiling disgustingly as he stumbles, closes in on him. He hasn't understood  _a thing_ Kise's said.

"What the fuck are you trying to prove," he slurs, and mashes their lips together.

It's nothing like in the movies. Their teeth clash and Kise's head crashes against the wall, but Aomine's nothing if not stubborn and Kise's lips are soft, he tastes of vodka and something vanilla, and when he angles his head and lets out this  _moan_ against Aomine's mouth because he _feels him_ , he feels Aominecchi like he hasn't in _ages_ , wild and feral and _so goddamn alive–_  

It tastes like forever, and Aomine lets go like he's gotten third-degree burns.

  

 

_04._

_If I'm admiring I can't surpass,_ Kise tells him once before Aomine leaves him on the floor sobbing. In the next three years, Kaijou wins the Interhigh once, but they (Kise) never, ever beat Touou (Aomine).

After high school, Kise doesn't so much as quit basketball as he gives it cyanide, walks over its corpse and into life and Aomine doesn't give a shit.

Or at least, he pretends not to care in the same way Kise pretends not to see every time Aomine's university plays. 

 

 

_03._

Things fall apart when they become good, too good, so good that they burn straight through friendship, teamwork and the competition with their miraculous, scorching brilliance.

"What's the point," Aomine says to a choking Kise when he asks him for a one-on-one, "I'll beat you anyway."

 

 

_02._

Kise's eyes glow when they play together.

Aomine likes that they walk home with Kuroko, that Kise loves his fans' sugar cookies but lets him steal them regardless, that he looks at him like he just found his salvation. 

 

 

_01._

It's January and Aomine's walking down the hallway freezing and cursing Satsuki for forgetting to remind him to bring his jacket when he first notices, _really_ _notices_  Kise. He sees him, this boy who is pretty enough to be a model, the one with the terrible grades and the mega-watt smile, whose fingers often curl like he wants to scratch an itch for life that is just not there. Besides being pretty, he's not really doing anything special, but there is a starlight shine to his eyes when he glances at the football captain and Aomine is suddenly breathless.

He stares at his classmate until he's out of his line of sight and he hopes Kise finds a sun that makes his eyes look like that again someday.

Five months later, Kise sees Aomine fly and joins the basketball club.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. can be read 10-1 or 1-10.  
> 2\. they are my knb favorites /sobs.  
> 3\. i swear i was trying to write fluff but then it somehow morphed into this? it seems like i am physically incapable of writing anything but angst. wonder what that says about my person.


End file.
